


That Thing You Do

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean's teasing you while you try to do some research.





	That Thing You Do

 

You look up from the book you were reading and caught Dean’s eyes. “Stop that.” You said, before returning your gaze back on the book.

“Stop what?” Dean asked, acting clueless.

“Doing that.”

“What?” He let out a chuckle and stared at you. You looked him dead in the eye and he smiled before he’s doing it again. Oh, he knows what she meant, alright. He just really loves to wind her up. Besides, he really needs a distraction from the tiring research they were doing.

“That!”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“That stupid thing you do.”

“Y/N, I’m just sitting here staring at my laptop.” He tried his best to suppress his grin.

“Seriously, Dean!”

“You’ve got to tell me what it is.” He challenged you.

“That stupid thing you do with your mouth and lips. God, stop it!” You shouted, maybe just a little too loud and Dean bursts out laughing.

“Am I distracting you?” He asked, raising and eyebrow and looking at you with a shit eating grin.

“No.” You answered firmly.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” You try to pick up on the book.

“So, I can do it and you’re not distracted?” He asked. “You sure you’re not thinking about what that mouth could do to you, right now?”

You rolled your eyes and swallowed down a whimper.

“You sure that you are not thinking about how good my mouth would feel on your body? My lips kissing down your throat, my teeth scraping along your delicious skin. My tongue licking softly at your perky nipples, sucking them into my mouth and biting into it?” He leaned back on this chair, his eyes fixed on you, as he watched you squirm in your seat.

“You sure that you’re not thinking about that bad mouth of mine kissing down your stomach until it reaches your clit? Oh, I’m sure you’re dripping wet by now, sweetheart.” He chuckled evily before he continued. “My mouth enclosing your folds, my tongue twirling around your sensitive bundle of nerves? Lapping at your wetness before it disappears into your sweet hole. So deep, baby. As deep as I can go, my nose bumping against your clit while I do it. Am I distracting you now?”

“Uhm.. you guys should probably get a room.” Sam interrupted. He got seemingly uncomfortable.

You stood up and put your hands on your hips, scolding Dean. “I need to talk to you. Now!” Before storming off to your room.

“Sammy, I’m going to get some.” Dean chirped. “Don’t wait up.” He winked at Sam and ran to catch up on you.


End file.
